Persevera y triunfarás
by Heart of Melon
Summary: Porque Katherine Pierce siempre conseguía lo que quería, sin importar quién o qué se interpusiera en el medio.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.L. Smith y de la serie que emite el canal CW, yo solo juego con ellos

**Advertencia:** si no viste el capítulo 5 de la tercera temporada de Vampire no lo leas porque hace referencia a un momento de ese capítulo y se te va a arruinar la sorpresa. Para quienes si lo vieron, la parte en cursiva esta extraida del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Persevera y triunfarás<strong>

_-No recuerdo que hubieras sido tan estúpido Damon-_

_-No por ti-_

No por ti, no por ti, esas palabras resuenan como dagas en tu cabeza y aprietas el volante con fuerza. ¿Cuándo fue que esa estúpida doppelganger ocupo el lugar que era tuyo? Eras tú, deberías haber sido tu quien tuviera a los hermanos Salvatore suspirando a cada paso que dabas. No es que los quisieras, por supuesto que nunca lo hiciste, hacía siglos que tu corazón se había endurecido como roca; pero aún así, amabas esa sensación de poder indescriptible que te daba el hecho de saber que tenías a dos hombres a tu entera disposición, atados a todos y cada uno de tus caprichos. Desapareces por un tiempo y mira lo que encuentras al volver, a tu más grande antojo en esta eternidad, Stefan, atrás de las medias de una asquerosa doble idéntica a ti, y, que tu otro capricho, el que supuestamente te "amaba", suspirando en secreto por la novia de su hermano. Reprimes una mueca de asco, Elena y su complejo de mosquita muerta, eso era lo que les atraía tanto.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí?- interrogas Jeremy, estas completamente segura de que, con su vida en peligro Anna no se atreverá a mentir, pero no por eso va a confiarte, nunca los has hecho.

-Sí- confirma con seguridad- ella dijo en el cementerio más grande de Charlotte y es este- lo inspeccionas atentamente, no parece haber signo de que mienta; de haber sabido que conseguir la información sobre Mikael era tan fácil lo hubieras hecho mucho antes.

Caminaron entre las tumbas hasta que les pareció divisar la construcción que buscaban. Una pequeña parte de ti se emocionó, si realmente lo encontraban estarías tan cerca, tan cerca de conseguir tu esperada venganza. Si alguien, alguna vez deseaba saber cuál era el sentimiento más fuerte del mundo, tu dirías el odio. No fue más que un profundo, intenso y mortal odio lo que te había mantenido en pie todos estos años. Odio contra todo, contra todos, pero principalmente contra Klaus por haberte hecho pasar la eternidad huyendo y haber destruido a tu familia; ahora habías encontrado a alguien a quien él le temía, y no ibas a parar hasta conseguir que lo eliminara. Porque una vez hace más de 500 años hubo una Katherina feliz y soñadora de la vida, una que se parecía tanto a la Elena que ahora odiabas, y justamente era por eso que no podías ni verla, porque era un recuerdo constante de todo lo que una vez fuiste. Pero hace exactamente la misma cantidad de años que ella se fue, parece mentira que a pesar de que haber pasado tanto todavía pudieras recordar con pasmosa exactitud los cadáveres de tus padres esparcidos en la cabaña que era tu casa, ese fue el día que Katherina Petrova dejó de existir, el día en que descubriste que no quedaba nadie en el mundo que te importara, y decidiste que tu sobrevivirías en el, sin importar quien cayera.

Sonreíste cínicamente cuando corriste la tumba, lo habías encontrado. Tu venganza estaba cada vez más cerca, ibas a acabar con Klaus y su pandilla de Originales, y cuando terminaras recuperarías a Stefan y te encargarías de que mantuviera esa aura maldad que le sentaba mucho mejor que esa torturadora culpa. Te debías todo esto a ti misma, no porque extrañaras a ese intento de Elena que eras cinco siglos atrás, sino porque ese día decidiste vengarte y por tu inmortalidad que lo ibas a hacer, del mismo modo que sabias que ibas a recuperar a Stefan, solo por el mero hecho de él estaba loco por ti, y ningún intento de imitación tuya iba a quitártelo. Sentías que estabas más cerca, sabías que lo conseguirías porque eras endemoniadamente lista, y siempre te salías con la tuya; y en caso de que alguien dudara, había una larga lista de vampiros y humanos que podía jurar que Katherine Pierce siempre conseguía lo que quería, solo era cuestión de tiempo, y afortunadamente, aun quedaba la eternidad esperándote.

* * *

><p>Bueno con honestidad les digo que no me gusto mucho, pero fue un desquite y ya que lo había escrito lo publique para que supieran que sigo viva, tampoco es que me encante el titulo pero creo que de alguna forma expresa como Katherine siempre termina consiguiendo lo que quiere. Para quienes siguen mis otras historias les digo que no las abandone, algún día bastante lejano las voy a continuar, pero ahora hay demasiadas cosas como para sentarme a escribir y quede como quiero que lo haga. Si llegaron hasta acá me gustaría saber que les pareció.<p>

Hasta entonces, nos leemos.


End file.
